Look Behind the Mask
by Misto-Forever
Summary: Well, this is what you get when you add late nights, phans, and annoying boys who like vampires. France has fallen victim to vampires, and Paris is next to fall. The people at the Opera Populaire are starting to wonder... Is the Phantom one of them? Filled with cliches, epic plot twists, vampires, OC's, and, of course, Erik! R&R, please!
1. Prolouge

**Hello! So, while waiting for play practice to start in the middle of the night, my friend and I were talking about POTO. Another friend, being annoying, kept adding that there was vampires in the story. Finally, to make him quiet, I told him I would write a cliche vampire phanfiction. And I have! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Andrew Lloyd Webber or Gaston Leroux. One is an amazing old man, the other dead. Neither of which I am.**

Times had been grim in France. Disease was breaking out throughout the land, spreading quicker than the Black Death did. Once the disease struck someone, their skin would pale to a ghastly white, their body's turn deathly skinny, and their souls would begin to crave human blood. Along with this, they would become stronger, and faster. When a man or woman was infected, their lives would become forfeit. If one was seen, they were to be killed immediately, and without pity. It would save innocent lives from being taken to the grave, or worse, from being turned into one of them. Royally appointed soldiers would search the land for these so called "vampires" as they were called, to try and stop and turn the tide in this supernatural war.

However, in the capitol of France, the rich and noble were living normal and happy lives. The horrific stories in the newspapers about the vampires were just that, stories. They were in no way a reality to the people of Paris. The nobles were too busy with reading gossip and theatre reviews to care about the deaths of those who they did not know. The Opera Populaire was prospering at that time, under the care of the new managers, and the people loved it. With a theatre like that in town, it was easy to lose yourself in an imaginary world where everything was perfect. The nobles had no cares in the world, growing fat and lazy on simple pleasures.

But none of them knew of the danger that was rising. A strong leader, red headed without a soul, took charge, convincing the other vampires that _they_ were superior, and that they had the right to do what they wanted. He used their great hunger to convince them that there was a way to take over France. All they needed was to take down Paris. Take away the nobles, and the rest of the land would fall. The people in Paris were fat and lazy, ripe for the picking. And once they were gone, the vampires would rule supreme.

And this is where the story begins…


	2. Chapter 1

**WOO HOO, I'M BACK! Yeah... school is stupid and long, but I am surviving. Here's Chapter One!**

_Oh, I remember the night_

_The night that was twenty years ago!_

_It was the most dreadful night,_

_The night the gods took our Romeo!_

Erik watched rehearsals for the Opera's new production of Hammerstein's _Hatred Never Dies_, a sequel to _The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet_, from his normal seat in Box Five. After the night that he had dropped the chandelier onto the audience, the fools that the Populaire had for managers went way out of their way to ensure that no one stepped inside his box. It was quite pleasant, being able to watch the shows in peace. It allowed him to write much better notes,

Every day, Erik would carefully observe the rehearsals. If the actors did not impress him with their performances, he would make a note to mention the person in his next letter. By now, Carlotta was making her way into every single one. Erik flinched as her singing voice (or shrieks, to be more exact), rose to meet his ears. Although she hadn't been granted the leading part, Carlotta still had enough solos to put him on edge.

_Romeo, where art thou Romeo?_

_Heaven or eternal Hell?_

_Where would the gods have sent you?_

_You could be in purgatory as well!_

_"Who thought this toad could sing well enough to be in MY opera?"_ Erik thought, annoyed. He was strongly tempted to toss part of the set onto her again, but the new stage hand was at his post, and he didn't feel like murdering him that day. He was about to travel back to the cellars as Christine's beautiful, exquisite, most wonderful voice entered his ears. He closed his eyes, letting the sounds roll over him, concentrating on her song.

_I saw him there, the man._

_I wish I knew his name!_

_For I need to know who my love is_

_And how to play his game!_

_"If only you could love me as much as Rose loves Maximus, Christine. I would treat you better than that perfidious Raoul does!" _He said in his mind. Christine had refused to speak to him. Dropping the chandelier had crossed a line for her, and the only thing he could do now was listen in on her rehearsals.

Suddenly, a giant **CRASH** was heard from offstage. A drunken man stumbled his way to center stage, sloppily kissing Christine. She blushed fiercely as I gripped the arm rests of my chair, ready to Punjab me some Vicomte du Chaney, but Christine had already run off, leaving the inebriated man confused and alone.

"_Damn you Chaney. You take the most precious gift in the world, and squander it away. I'd treat her like the jewel she is, unlike you. Why did the gods give you the wealth and beauty, and me... this?" _Erik gently touched his mask. Abrutly, he stood up. There was no reason to stay if Christine had run off. There was many things he could be doing at the moment.

Such as planning Raoul's death.

**XxxX**

"My lord Ethan!" Sarah called to the man sitting upon the throne. No... not man.

_Vampire._

Sarah had been turned by Ethan three months before, made to be his right hand girl and lover to him. Compared to the other female vampires, she definitely was well off. I mean, who else gets to say that she'll be queen of France after her ginger lord topples the human monarchy to the ground?

Ethan turned his head tiredly to her. "Yeah yeah, whatcha want?"

Sarah cleared her throat. "The scouts have returned, my lord. The road to Paris is now clear. We should leave at nightfall tomorrow."

"Hmmm... that seems like a probable goal. Spread the word among my followers. We make for Paris tomorrow! How long will it take?"

"I estimate four days, my lord."

"Too long, but worth the wait. Go woman, and spread the word." Ethan commanded.

Sarah nodded quietly as she slipped out of the room. She spoke to the heralds of the camp, explaining what the vampire army was to do the bext day. She smiled slightly to herself, both relieved and cheerful. The only thing she thought in her mind was

_I'm finally going home._


	3. Chapter 2

"Christine!" Raoul chased after her as she did all she could to ignore him. "Darling, wait!"

Christine sighed as she stopped in the middle of the corridor, turning to face the man she once thought she loved. _I never should have engaged myself to him. It was by far the most foolish thing I've ever done._

Raoul was breathing hard as he slowed to a stop by her. "Christine, I'm sorry for what I did to you last night. It was irresponsible of me and imprudent too. Forgive me, my Little Lotte."

_Forgive him?! Does he realize the shame I bear for him? What I deal with every day from Meg and the other girls? "Look, there's the drunk's wife-to-be! She looks so proud; I can't wait until they all fall." Well... maybe not Meg. But the others? Definitely._

Even with this in mind, however, she still went up on her toes and kissed his cheek, ignoring the strong alcohol stench. "Of course, darling love. Forever and always."

He smiled before walking away. She herself quickly moved down the opposite hallway, towards her dressing room. She hardly spent much time inside it anymore, preferring to change inside a room _without_ a see-through mirror. The thought of Erik watching her gave her chills down her arms.

But... at least there was someone who she could still call 'friend.' The rest of the petite ratons had long since abandoned her. Carlotta's followers treated her like sewage. Raoul... well, he was a drunk. Even Meg had grown a bit distant. Of course, she had a reason. Any time a member of someone's family disappeared these days, there was a probable chance the vampires had got them. Both Giry's knew that. It's quite the depressing thought. But anyways...

Christine knew that there was only one last person who still cared for her, albeit in a creepy stalker way. She stubbornly had been ignoring him, believing that Raoul could take his place as a man in her life. Now, seeing Raoul's true colors, she wondered if she could earn Erik's trust back. She didn't love him, but he could unquestionably lessen the lonesome feeling she had gained. Summoning her courage, she wrote a note on the back of some sheet music, and after pushing the mirror door open, placed it on the ground.

_Erik- come to the graveyard at midnight tonight. I need to speak to you. Please. From, Christine_

**XxxX**

"Wakey wakey! It's time to get moving!" Sarah kicked Ethan in the ribs.

"What in the bloody name of all seven hells was that for?!" He yelled as he rubbed the spot where he had been hit.

"You said to wake you, my lord. I simply am doing my job." She smiled, showing her fangs. Any other vampire would be burned immediately for hurting their leader, but Sarah was pretty enough to get away with most everything. "We are to march towards Paris today. Don't you remember?"

"Of course I remember, woman! I simply am tired, that is all." Ethan protested as he fixed his hair. "I meant to ask you a question last night, Sarah."

"Oh?"

"Where is this informant that you spoke of? The one letting us know that the roads were clear and such?"

Sarah smiled slightly. "Francis, you mean? He lives in a cemetery just outside of Paris. He hardly ever leaves, and prefers that his prey come to him. After he drains the blood from bodies, he dumps the extra parts into a random grave. He's survived a whole year there. He's among the cleverest vampires."

Ethan nodded as he changed into cleaner clothes. "A whole year. Wow... He must be talented."

"Very much so."

"I'm glad he's on our side. Now, shall we run to Paris together?" He held out his hand, as if asking her for a dance at a ball.

"Why, it would be an honor." Sarah took his hand, and together they sprinted off into the darkness, towards the unexpecting city of Paris.

**Hmmm... a vampire lives in a graveyard just outside of Paris. Christine's father was buried in a graveyard outside of Paris... and Erik and herself have a rendezvous there... I sure do hope nothing bad happens *innocent face* REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 3

Christine yawned quietly as she walked among the graves, guided by moonlight. She clutched her cloak tighter around her, trying to regain more body heat. It was a very cold night, cold enough to be able to see her breath.

The graveyard was silent, and there was no one to be seen. _Did he not come?_ She thought to herself. _I would have sworn he would have. Perhaps he hadn't seen my note. _

_ Or perhaps he saw it and didn't care._

She knelt at the grave of her father, clasped her hands and started to pray silently. She prayed for guidance, hoping his soul would hear and send some to her. She desperately needed it. Thankfully, she was granted it.

"Christine." She jumped slightly as Erik's voice spoke her name, taking her by surprise. She turned her body around, looking up at her angel. Everything he wore, except for his mask, was black, from the cape blowing in the wind, to the gloved hand that was reaching out to help her up. His white mask, on the other hand, was nearly glowing under the light of the full moon.

Christine went to take his outstretched hand but something made her stop abruptly. She remembered the night she had pulled Erik's mask from his face and looked upon his deformity. She now hesitated to touch him, wondering if his touch could curse her. She pulled herself up instead. "Erik... I'm sorry that I have been ignoring you." She said to him quietly.

He looked down at the ground, as if embarrassed. "I guess it would be impossible to blame you. I did kill that stagehand, and then threw down a chandelier. Any self respecting person would ignore anyone after that." He said it so nonchalantly that she looked away herself. He spoke as if killing Buquet meant nothing to him.

"Of course, I'm sure your precious Raoul wouldn't want be coming near you. You two are engaged." He continued bitterly.

"That's true; he doesn't want you near me. Not that either of us can blame him. He's risking his social status to marry me, and he'd hate it if you ruined it for him." Christine responded.

"Well, he must be a noble nobleman indeed. Is that all you wished to tell me?" Erik asked sharply, clearly annoyed. "That your husband-to-be is wonderful?"

"No! I came to apologize, that's all! I'm not trying to rub Raoul in your face, just explain my actions!"

He studied her, his mismatched eyes judging the truth of her words. He must have deemed them to be honest ones, as he had dropped the undertones of anger from his voice. "Then what now, Angel?"

_Angel... it's strange... He came to me as my Angel of Music. But now he insists that I'm the angel. _She cleared her throat. "I... I hadn't thought of that. I suppose that saying I want to be friends would be tasteless?"

Erik nodded. "Very much so. In fact-" He stopped abruptly, glancing behind him. "Did you hear that?" He peered into the night.

Christine strained her ears to listen. She heard the sounds of the wind blowing through the trees, but nothing else. "What exactly did you hear?" Erik took a few steps away from her, searching. "I don't think we're alone." He replied quietly.

It was then that Francis jumped down from a grave, aiming straight towards Erik.

**XxxX**

Erik only just had processed Christine's warning scream as he felt something large hit his back, forcing him to collapse face first to the ground. He sensed cold hands wrapping around his neck, cutting off his air supply. Thinking quickly, he flipped over, forcing his assailant underneath him, and therefore weakening his hold on him. He was able to gulp down oxygen to yell to Christine. "RUN!"

He didn't have the time to see if she had listened. The man had thrown Erik into a grave, stunning him for a moment. _He's strong... very strong._ He had enough time to think as a kick made him gasp with pain. Erik pulled a dagger out of his boot, and stabbed at the man's leg. The attacker laughed as he easily avoided the attack. He lifted him up by his shirt with one hand, taking Erik's dagger away with the other.

"Your blood will be delicious, I'm sure." The man rasped, choking Erik again. Erik kicked and punched, but he wasn't strong enough to push him away. _Please God... hear my prayer. Do what you wish to me, but at least let Christine get away safely. _

God, however, had different plans. The attacker suddenly grunted with pain, as the grip around Erik's neck disappeared, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Christine was now in front of Erik, holding up a large rock. "Oh God Erik..." She dropped her weapon, covering her mouth with one hand. Erik was stunned. All he did for a few moments was lean against the grave, his hand around his neck, and the other on his ribs. He soon snapped out of it.

"Christine, are you alright?" That was the most important thing. He searched with his eyes for any injuries. She shook her head. "You're the one who was hurt."

Erik shrugged away his pain as he knelt by his assailant. This was the next important thing. If Erik was right about what this man was, their lives were about to get much more difficult. Using the flat side of his dagger, he parted the lips of the man that had nearly killed him.

His teeth, visible in the moonlight, were fangs.

Christine gasped. "Is he... one of those vampires?"

Erik nodded somberly. _"Your blood will be delicious, I'm sure." That's what he said. Only vampires would say that. _

He stood up. "Christine, I'm going to escort you back to your carriage. I'd like you to go back to the Populaire, and stay there."

She seemed hesitant. "What about you? And what about that thing?" She gestured to the vampire.

Erik sighed. "I'll follow you as soon as I am done with the vampire."

She nodded quietly. "The carriage is this way." They walked until it was visible. Before she went inside, he stopped her. "Don't say anything about this. It could cause a panic." Christine laughed. "As if anyone would believe me." She did, however, nod her acceptance of the idea, and left him. Erik waited until the carriage was gone before he went back to dispose of the vampire.

The first thing to do was to cut off the head. At least, that's what the stories said to do. Erik did so quietly with his dagger.

Next was to burn the head. If someone happened upon both the head and the body, sewing it back together made it possible for the vampire to live again. How that concept even remotely worked with science, Erik didn't know, but he wasn't going to take any chances. He used fallen branches to build a bonfire, and threw the head inside it. He left the headless body lying in the woods. Perhaps other vampires would see it and leave Paris before they did any harm. An optimistic idea, but there was a chance of it working.

After washing up in a creek in the woods, Erik climbed upon his horse and started the journey back to the Opera. It had been a stroke of luck that he had survived the night. As soon as he had rested, he knew that he had to learn more about the vampires. If they were coming to Paris... well, he wasn't going to give up Christine and the Populaire without a fight.


End file.
